


A Dance of Desire

by ExaltedBrand



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Lyn, faced with the gruelling prospect of attending ballroom parties as the soon-to-be heir to Caelin, turns to an expert to brush up on her dancing.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Lyndis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Dance of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing suggestion from VioletBlade

For Lyn, the sudden revelation of her nobility as heir to the duchy of Caelin had brought about a storm of unexpected—and not entirely welcome—changes. Where she’d once been accustomed to a quiet life on the plains of Sacae, she now found herself thrust into an unfamiliar world of politics and etiquette, where trust came with endless caveats and tradition held firm over everyday life with an iron grip.

Far being from unqualified, Lyn could handle most of its demands: she was polite without being overly conciliatory, fiercely devoted to the many friends she’d gathered over her journey, and sharply intelligent for her years.

What she couldn’t handle, however, were the less crucial obligations; the many parties and social gatherings that were expected of Caelin’s leader. If it had simply been a matter of standing and talking, of navigating conversations laced with double-meanings and tricks, she might have managed: compared to Nergal’s evil, a few scheming nobles would almost have been a welcome distraction. But where she stumbled—quite literally—was the expectation of dancing at such events.

Dancing had never been the forte of the Lorca tribe, and Lyn, for as sure-footed and swift as she was with a sword in hand, was no exception. The few attempts she’d made throughout her life had all been nothing short of disastrous: she stumbled over herself, lacked even an ounce of coordination, and had no ability to distinguish between what looked graceful and what looked horrifying. At her current level, she was sure that the first time she stepped into a ballroom would mean the swift and shameful end of any respect the nobles had mustered for her. What worth was a duchess, they’d surely think, who couldn’t even stay on her feet during a party?

Her arrival in Askr should have presented a break from all her concerns. All the Order of Heroes needed from her was her blade, and warfare, unfortunate as it was in any world, was something she was now intimately familiar with. However, the long periods of downtime she'd often find herself left with made her restless, and in restlessness her mind had a habit of wandering back to the world she’d left behind; to Elibe, and Caelin, and all the countless duties she’d put on hold. The recent announcement of a Heroes’ Ball—a chance, Princess Sharena had said, for all the heroes to unwind and celebrate—had, far from easing her troubles, only put the issue of her atrocious dancing back at the forefront of her mind, and now it pressed on her more than ever.

She had little intention of taking part in the Hero’s Ball, of course; she was content embarrassing herself in just one world. But it _was_ a bitter reminder that the obligations of her home world wouldn’t wait forever. Sooner or later, she’d have to get a grip.

She needed guidance. A teacher talented enough to not only salvage her hopeless clumsiness, but transform it into something stunning enough to turn heads and win approval from a crowd of haughty nobles.

Back home in Elibe, it would have been an impossibly tall order. Dancers of the required skill and grace were few and far between, and even Ninian—one of the most refined dancers Lyn had ever laid her eyes on—was kept busy by her marriage to Eliwood. It would’ve been selfish to impose on her at a time like that.

But here in the Order of Heroes, where legends from so many different worlds were gathered in one place, she was in luck.

Azura had caught Lyn’s attention a long time ago. She’d first seen her on the battlefield: a songstress who moved with all the calm elegance of the waves, who swept from ally to ally in a dazzling rush of movement, whose beauty and serenity was unlike anything she’d ever seen in her life. She’d spoken with her whenever she had the opportunity—brief, friendly exchanges that always seemed, at the very least, to bring a smile to the usually reticent songstress’s face—but she’d always been reluctant to ask her for advice. It’d taken long enough to form a bond with Azura, and she didn’t want to compromise that bond by giving off the impression that she had ulterior motives.

Today, though, she’d decided to cast aside her reluctance. With the Heroes’ Ball being the talk of the castle, she realised it might have been the best opportunity she’d ever have to bring it up. Finding Azura in the library, she finally raised the all-important question.

“Dance lessons?” Azura asked. “Whatever for? Is it the ball?”

“Not exactly… But it has brought to something to mind. Something that’s been troubling me for… quite a long time.”

Azura turned, giving Lyn her full attention. “I’m listening.”

Lyn scratched at back of her neck. Even though Azura was the picture of tranquillity, she sometimes felt so shy in her presence. Maybe it was her eyes; her deep gaze that seemed both distant and attentive at once.

“As heir to Caelin,” she explained, “I’m expected to attend to all the duties of the nobility. Among those are lavish parties… and lavish parties demand a lot of dancing. But I’ve lived on the plains for almost my entire life. I haven’t the slightest idea of how to dance, or how to conduct myself, or… well, anything, really. My reputation as a duchess will rely a great deal on my public image, but I’m quite hopeless at it all…”

“I see… Political occasions. Yes, I understand dancing is often expected at them… A formality I’ve never quite understood. I much prefer to dance in the solace of my own heart, or in the company of close ones.” She sighed. “Regrettably, Ms. Lyn, I’m not sure I’ll be of much help. My style of dancing is… somewhat misaligned with the expectations of a ballroom. I hadn’t even planned to attend the Heroes’ Ball, in all honesty. Perhaps one of the other girls—Olivia or Tethys…?”

“All the other dancers are lovely, but… there’s something different about yours, Ms. Azura. Whenever I see you glide across a battlefield, or weave water from nothing as you twirl, I can hardly take my eyes off you. It’s magical. If I could move even a little like that, I’d never have to worry about tripping over my own two feet.”

Azura smiled a bit, clearly flattered. “Your words are very kind. But I’m still unsure how effectively my style can be applied to a ballroom. In all honesty, I’ve never attended such parties…”

“Really?” Lyn asked. “Never?”

“No. I was much too young for it growing up in Nohr, and celebrations in Hoshido never involved much in the way of dancing. Besides… I’m not fond of crowds.”

“I see… I can’t say I’m the best around crowds, either. In the Lorca tribe, dancing—whenever we did it, and not particularly well—was more of an intimate affair… Something done for a close friend or a loved one. The idea of being on display to anyone who wants to watch… Well, it’s not pleasant. It’s probably part of why I struggle to keep my composure.”

“To always be in the spotlight…” Azura sighed, her expression wrinkling. “I understand. I’ve been quite fortunate to be able to keep to myself in both Nohr and Hoshido, but my circumstances have always been unusual. I suppose it must be difficult—the burdens of social obligations.”

She paused, and Lyn’s spirits rose when she continued, her expression brightening.

“Very well, Ms. Lyn. I can see that it’s important for your situation, so I’ll try to help you to the best of my abilities. Would tomorrow night work for you?”

“Oh, yes!” Lyn exclaimed. “Yes, of course! Thank you so much…! Where should we meet?”

“The castle’s west hall will suffice. It’s as good a place to dance as any. It’s only used for special occasions, so I usually have the place for myself whenever I decide to practice… though I suppose it might be a little different having a partner to practice with.”

“I really appreciate this, Ms. Azura. Truly.”

Azura giggled. “Oh, and just Azura. It may be a formal dance, but we’re only practicing. It’ll be a lot more fun if we aren’t too formal with each other.”

“Right… Of course. Then I don’t mind if you just call me Lyn, either.”

She nodded. “Then we’re agreed. I’ll see you tomorrow night, Lyn.”

“Yes—until tomorrow.”

* * *

The next evening, Lyn walked through the lower castle halls, searching for the west hall. True to Azura’s word, it was quite out of the way; but the servants and guards were nice enough to direct her, and soon enough she found herself in front of a large, oaken door. She paused, taking a deep breath. For some reason, she was nervous. Was it a fear that she’d embarrass herself in front of Azura? Prove to be a complete waste of time? A lost cause, even?

No—there was no point worrying about it. Azura was kind, and gentle, and patient. And even if she made a fool of herself, at least she could say she’d tried.

She opened the door. The room was large—almost dauntingly so—and chilly from disuse, but Lyn’s eyes were immediately drawn to the woman waiting for her. She looked ghostly in the dim light: her blue hair flowed down to her feet like water, and her white dress shimmered like the ocean. She turned to look at her, smiling serenely.

“Hello, Lyn.”

Lyn smiled back, though couldn’t help but glance around the room as she approached.

“This is place is huge…” she said. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so dark, either. I’d find it eerie if I was all alone…”

“Eerie?” Azura’s smile turned softly teasing. “You’re not afraid of ghosts, are you?”

“Of course not,” Lyn murmured, though it didn’t sound particularly convincing.

“I’m sure ghosts have more interesting places to haunt than our little hall. Besides… I find the isolation rather comforting. Solitude has always brought me comfort.” Azura looked around at her surroundings. “Even as a child, I was a quiet person. It’s why I loved to sing… Song gave my emotions a voice that I myself couldn’t. And I suppose dancing was much the same: it gave a voice to the emotions that even song couldn’t put into words.” She paused, turning back to Lyn and smiling. “But I’m not here to speak of the past; only to focus on the present. Shall we dance?”

“A-already?” Lyn stammered, feeling the nerves kick back up. “Just like that…?”

Azura took her hands in hers, gently wrapping her pale fingers around Lyn’s gloves.

“It’s best to start without overthinking it. I assume by your comments yesterday that you rarely ever dance?”

Lyn nodded reluctantly, and Azura offered a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry. Just watch my footwork; the technique can follow later.”

She lifted her hands into the air, sliding one foot along the ground, and brought Lyn into a partner position.

“Okay,” Lyn breathed. “I can do this…”

Noticing her shake, Azura gave Lyn’s hands a kind squeeze. “It’s alright,” she said.” To be honest, this is the first time I’ve ever adopted this position, too… but the theory is familiar enough. I’m sure we’ll both get the hang of it together.”

Gently, she took a step to the left. Lyn did her best to imitate her.

“Just follow my lead. I’ll go slowly at first, and then we’ll pick up the pace. The key to all of this is balance: your footwork has to compliment mine.” Another step; Lyn copied it again, a little sturdier this time. “I’ve heard many stories from Princess Camilla of nobles who suffered the most embarrassing tumbles—ah, but that probably isn’t what you want to hear right now, is it…?”

Lyn let out a gentle laugh. It absolutely wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but when Azura was holding her so calmly, it was almost reassuring; like a reminder that it was okay to trip and tumble.

“Practice makes perfect,” Lyn said. “It’s just like honing your skill with a weapon, right?”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it,” Azura replied, smiling. “Well, are you ready?”

Lyn nodded. “Let’s do this.”

“Alright. Here we go.”

Azura’s steps suddenly picked up, pulling Lyn along with her as they moved to the side, hands locked together.

“One, two, three,” the songstress muttered under her breath, as if trying to learn the rhythm herself. “One, two, three…”

Lyn tried to keep up with her movements, but it was harder than it looked—and Azura’s counting, far from helping, only threw her even more out of step. As they curved around, she stumbled, her foot catching on the stone floor, and fell down.

“Oh, goodness!” Azura cried. “Are you alright?”

Lyn winced, rubbing at her leg. She’d grazed her knee, but it was nothing serious.

“It’s a good thing that only happened with you to see it,” she said, picking herself up, “else I might have become one of those embarrassed nobles you mentioned…”

Azura, relieved, giggled. “Let’s try again, then.”

This time, Lyn felt slightly more confident. As before, Azura drew her to the side, but this time Lyn followed along and even managed to lift her arm to let Azura twirl around elegantly.

“You’re getting it!” Azura smiled. “That’s good!”

Lyn, feeling her confidence swell a little too quickly, quickened her pace; and as the urge to dispel some of her own inner tension took over, she span slightly faster on her heels than she intended.

“Hey, hey!” Azura giggled as she picked up speed. “I don’t think you’re supposed to spin that fast!”

Sure enough, Lyn lost her footing again, falling into Azura as she desperately tried to find her balance. The impact hurt, even winding Azura—but for some reason, the two of them collapsed into fits of laughter.

It was strange, Lyn thought, seeing Azura like this. She’d seen her shy, aloof, tender, and everything in between… but save for her gentle giggling, she’d never heard her laugh out loud quite like this.

“That was a little too much,” Azura said, smiling and rolling to one side. “Such a shame that having that sort of fun with it would likely upset the nobility… but I suppose that’s why I’ve always disliked this rigid formality of ballroom dancing. I’m not much of a conformist.”

“Neither am I,” Lyn said. “Where’s the fun in dancing if you can’t express your feelings?”

Azura laughed again, so high and sweet. “I couldn’t agree more. Whether it’s to explore your heart in solace or show it to someone dear to you, there’s no point if you can’t enjoy the experience.”

Lyn took Azura’s hand in hers, their fingers entwining naturally. There was a warmth there, and in the midst of the dancing and the laughing and the happiness, she found herself looking into those golden eyes of hers.

She hadn’t recognised it yet, but it was already too late for her.

Then, her hand tightened around Azura’s, and she gently tugged her up.

“I know,” she said. “Let’s try that way, then. Let’s take it slowly and find a way to have fun with it.”

Azura smiled, nodding. “That sounds lovely.”

They raised their arms again, hands linked together, and took deep breaths. Azura’s fingers intertwined with Lyn’s, and the two of them began to move.

This time, they didn’t count steps. Instead, they searched for a rhythm that suited them both, one they could move comfortably to. Sometimes Lyn followed Azura’s lead; other times, Azura followed hers. Their hearts beat in time, and Lyn found it strange that dancing with her felt more intimate than anything else she’d ever experienced.

Slowly, surely, something clicked in her mind. In that second, she was in perfect unison with Azura. Their bodies moved as one, the two of them bouncing lightly on their toes as they twirled and turned and skipped to an imagined melody.

“That’s it,” Azura whispered. “I think we’re finding a way…”

Azura closed her eyes, letting the moment envelop her. She swayed in motion with each step, her body bending and bowing naturally with the tune their rhythm created. The heat of Azura’s hands against Lyn’s own nearly burned, while the cold of the room bit at the swordswoman’s exposed legs; but the two sensations contrasted with one another, creating a harmony all of their own. As they continued to move, Azura opened her eyes again, peeking curiously at Lyn.

“You’re not doing too badly for a first-timer.”

“And you’re every bit as elegant as I imagined, even when practicing a new form.”

She laughed; a melodic sound that filled Lyn’s heart with happiness. Lyn spun Azura, and her blue hair surged up like a fountain before settling back down into place. Their hands tightened around each other as they continued moving.

“If I recall,” Azura said, “you told me that dancing in your tribe was an intimate affair. Might I assume you have _some_ experience…?”

“None at all,” Lyn admitted. “I’m just… doing what feels right.”

“How peculiar, then…” she murmured. “Something about you—the way you move, the way you step with such assurance and lead my movements—draws me to you; keeps me in perfect synchronisation. It’s as if I can’t help but follow it…”

“R-really…?”

“Yes. It quite reminds me of Princess Corrin… That spirit of leadership that unites people together. that inspires entire armies, and guides them towards the future. But there’s another quality, too… A kind of tender affection.” She paused, and Lyn wondered if she was imaging the mischievous look on her face. “Is there anyone in your world that might apply to, I wonder? A handsome prince, or a dashing rogue?”

A faint blush rose to Lyn’s cheeks. “There _is_ someone… but I still haven’t had the chance to tell her how I feel. Not in words, and… certainly not in dance.”

Azura raised a playful eyebrow. “ _Her_ , you say?”

The heat in Lyn’s cheeks grew. “Yes. A woman. Though I suppose a lady of Caelin would be expected to find a suitable husband to continue the family line…” She sighed. “I do so miss the freedom of the plains sometimes.”

Azura titled her head slightly, staring at her, the faintest hint of a smile on her lips, and Lyn found it impossible to look away. Her eyes glowed brighter than the moon outside the window, and she was drawn into their golden depths.

“Then perhaps you should follow your heart,” Azura said. “It’s so much more enjoyable to find your own pace than to dance to a rhythm someone else has laid out for you, isn’t it…? The ability to choose—to decide for yourself the life you want—is so very sacred. Corrin understood that too… when she was faced with a painful decision.”

The two of them continued dancing, though it had somehow become nearly second nature: all the apprehension and uncertainty Lyn had felt about dancing had fallen away, and she found herself moving with more and more confidence, guided by a sense of understanding. A knowledge of the rhythm resonating between the two of them.

As Azura twirled around, her hands found Lyn’s once more, and she pulled her closer still.

“Well done,” she whispered, her body moving in close. “I didn’t expect you to… catch on so quickly.”

Lyn blushed again, unexpectedly pleased by the intimacy. “Neither did I.”

Azura laughed once more, and then leaned in even closer to whisper into Lyn’s ear.

“Might I show you something, Lyn?”

“What is it?”

Azura drew back a few paces, sliding her hands out of Lyn’s. Taking a gliding step away, she raised her arms.

“Watch carefully.”

Lyn, utterly captivated, could only obey; and Azura’s eyes fluttered closed as she began to sway in time to another rhythm. Her feet pitter-pattered against the stones of the floor as she built up speed, moving her arms in a rhythmic motion, and her hands turned in harmonised circles, cupping the air. She began to rise off the floor, the hem of her dress billowing and twisting as if it had a life of its own. The light in the room seemed to bend and twist around her as she turned faster and faster, her body a whirlpool of blue and white.

The entire world turned upside down as Lyn was drawn into her dance. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and understood, at last, her shyness around Azura; the nervous hesitation; and all the silly fluttering feelings in her chest.

She didn’t know how long Azura danced for on her own—but eventually, her routine ended. With a final spin and a flourish, she stepped back next to Lyn and opened her eyes.

“Did you like that?” she asked.

“That was amazing…! I’ve never seen anything like it!” Lyn replied earnestly. “What… what _was_ that?”

“A dance from the land of my birth. I take it you enjoyed it, then.”

Lyn nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “I did. It was… magical. It’s just like when I first caught a glimpse of you on the battlefield…”

“Yes—but a dance in the heat of battle is fuelled by the chaos of war,” Azura sighed. “I can hardly remember myself move; only the intent, the power that courses through me.”

Her hands brushed up against Lyn’s shoulders, and she drew closer.

“This dance, however… this dance is a private one. Thoughtful but free, carried by the emotions flooding through my chest. It’s not simply a performance made for the pleasure of a staring crowd… It’s a way of sharing something with someone close to you. Someone precious.”

Lyn felt her heartbeat quicken as their eyes met. “A way of sharing what?” she asked quietly.

Azura leaned in closer to her ear once more. “You tell me,” she whispered. “What feelings did you sense from it? What did it stir in you? We can express all we like in dance, but the final meaning… is left to the observer.”

Her lips grazed Lyn’s ears slightly, and for a moment all Lyn could think about was how good they’d feel against her own.

A dance like that would have stirred something in anyone. It had been charged with such allure, such sensual energy… and Lyn couldn’t help but feel an intense wave of desire rush through her.

“Did you enjoy the dance…?”

Lyn considered her answer. She certainly wouldn’t mind watching it again… and again, and again…

“I did,” she said at last. “It was so very pretty.”

“I’m glad you thought so.” Azura shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and Lyn noticed that her dress was… well, it wasn’t quite see-through, but it was certainly thin and flowing. She could almost see the shape of her legs through it, the fullness of her hips…

Azura moved even closer to her, brushing aside her green bangs. She could sense her warmth… and through the soft fabric of her dress, she realised that Azura’s small nipples were erect against her.

How long had she been like this? Had the dance changed something? Or had she been wanting Lyn for much longer than that—something stirred by all those ‘friendly’ conversations they’d had over time…?

Hesitantly, Lyn moved her hand to touch her shoulder.

“Azura…”

“Hmm?”

“Are you… trying to seduce me?”

Azura gave her a coy smile.

“I’m simply teaching you to dance, Lyn. To express your feelings with your body… and to enjoy yourself. If that involves us growing closer… well, that too is an expression of feelings—not only yours, but those of your partner. So, tell me… what do you want to do? How do you want to express yourself?”

Her eyes were focused intently on Lyn. There was no way Lyn could misunderstand her intentions now. This was a choice. She’d given her the freedom to choose how this dance ended.

But… it wasn’t really a choice, was it? Lyn had wanted this since the first moment she’d seen Azura, even if she hadn’t let herself acknowledge it for so long. Azura was like an angel, a creature of song and beauty. There’d never been any question of whether or not she found her attractive. The question had always been whether or not she’d had a chance with her.

And now, Azura had given her an answer: yes, she did.

Lyn’s hands moved from Azura’s shoulder to her cheek, and she kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss at first, but the passion of the moment couldn’t be denied, and Lyn’s lips parted as she felt Azura’s mouth move against hers and their fingers lace together.

Their kiss held for a moment. Then, Azura drew away, smiling at her—a sultry, knowing smile.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private,” she said.

Lyn’s heart was racing a mile a minute. This was really happening. She wasn’t even sure how to react. Should she lead Azura somewhere? Should she tell her to lead the way? Should they just start making out again? Should—

“Mm…” Azura purred, noting her hesitation, “unless you’d rather stay here…”

Briefly, silently, Lyn cursed her ineptness in intimate situations. But then she smiled back at Azura.

“Why leave? Like you said, even ghosts have better places to be than this room. No-one’s going to bother us.”

Azura nodded.

“Then… shall we dance again?” she whispered.

“Of course.”

Lyn placed her hands on Azura’s shoulders, turning her around so that her back pressed against her chest. Linking hands again, they started moving in that slow, familiar pace they’d silently agreed upon, the steps coming easily to Lyn now. Azura’s head leaned back against her, and she laughed softly.

“You’re a natural, Lyn.”

Lyn smiled. “Well, when you boil dancing down to a way of showing someone how you feel about them… it doesn’t seem so intimidating. That same woman once told me I could be rather blunt…”

Azura was so close to her now. Her scent filled Lyn’s mind, driving out all other thoughts save one: how beautiful she was.

Slowly, still swaying in place, Lyn’s right hand drifted down Azura’s body, feeling the unusual form of her dress: the intricate layers, the blue ribbon running all across it, the exposed skin around her abdomen. Her fingers danced along that skin, drawing ever-smaller circles with her fingertips, while her left hand squeezed Azura’s own as she leaned down to kiss her exposed shoulder.

“Mm…” Azura sighed.

Lyn smiled. She sounded so lovely when she sighed. She continued kissing her shoulder, slowly moving up the length of her neck to where her pendant hung. The cold metal brushed against her lips, but the skin underneath her neck wrap was so soft and warm.

“Mm, Lyn…”

Azura’s body pushed back against hers, and she could feel the heat rising between the two of them. Still the dance continued, taking light steps across the floor, the two of them moving as one. Lyn lowered her right hand over the dress so that it was just above Azura’s thigh, feeling the knot of the ribbon where her dress parted to reveal her legs. Azura’s desire was as strong as hers; she didn’t know how, but she could sense it—sense the warmth coming off her, the slick excitement—and it sent a shiver through her body.

“Ah…” Azura sighed again.

Lyn’s fingers played with the ribbon, slowly pulling at it as Azura moved her hips. It was coming loose—no, not yet. Not quite yet…

“Allow me,” Azura said. Her left hand slipped away from Lyn’s, who could feel her long fingers brush against hers as they started to pull at the ribbon. She tugged it loose, and as it unravelled, her entire dress fell away, leaving her bare save for her arms, neck, and right leg. She shivered as the pendant came to rest against her bare breasts—Lyn noticed, not entirely surprised, that she hadn’t been wearing a bra—and the fabric of the dress formed a pool like water around her feet. She stepped out of it gracefully in the flow of their dance, smiling as her hands returned to Lyn’s and their fingers interlocked once more.

“You’re beautiful,” Lyn said. She really was—her heart was beating like a drum, a flood of emotions that threatened to disrupt the rhythm between her and Azura. But she steadied herself, and as her hands drifted along Azura’s hips, she traced the lines of her now-exposed underwear.

“And you’re eager,” Azura whispered, giggling.

“Perhaps I am.” Lyn kissed her cheek, then hovered close to her ear. “May I take this off?”

“You may.”

Lyn’s fingers hooked under the waistband of her underwear, and slowly… slowly, she pulled them downward, taking the single white tight along with it and exposing inch after inch of lovely skin. When they reached her knees, she stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

By then, they’d drifted towards the window of the west hall. Far down below, illuminated by the moonlight, they could see the sprawling plains of Askr; the fields, the houses of wood and stone, the roads turning back upon themselves as they stretched across the countryside. Lyn gently pressed Azura against the glass, and Azura’s hands came to rest upon it as she looked out upon the view. The fingers of their left hand were still intertwined, while Lyn’s right hand drifted down between Azura’s legs, pressing softly but intently against her mound.

“Ah…!” Azura gasped, arching her back and pushing her hips out towards Lyn. Her body moved slowly against Lyn’s fingers as she began to stroke her. She was unbelievably ready for her, and Lyn’s fingers slid in without resistance.

“You’re so wet,” Lyn whispered in her ear.

Azura bit her lip and closed her eyes, and Lyn couldn’t help but be drawn into her reactions. She slid her finger in and out of her, her palm rubbing against her clitoris with every push. Azura’s nails dug into the glass as her body began to move in time with Lyn’s motions, her hips rocking back and forth as she wriggled against the hand between her legs.

“Ohhh… I can barely… I can’t…”

Lyn picked up the pace. Azura’s hands pressed harder against the glass, almost as if she were trying to push her way through it and into the outside air. In the reflection, Lyn could see her expression twisted into lust and longing: a look she never imagined she’d see on her before. But it was gorgeous. The thought that she was the one making Azura feel this way was enough to send her own desires into overdrive. Her fingers, as if guided by a dance all of their own, found the perfect rhythm between her ragged breaths, and the writing of her body and the gasps and moans spilling out of her lips all built in time with it. Her free hand slid up Azura’s stomach and tweaked one of her erect pink nipples, and Azura’s body broke into a lasting shiver.

“I feel like I could…” she murmured, her voice quivering.

“What do you feel?” Lyn said, tenderly urging her on. A warm moisture spread across her hand from Azura’s folds, and the scent of her arousal filled her nostrils.

“I feel…” she panted, “I feel like I could… AAH!”

Her walls suddenly clenched and spasmed around Lyn’s fingers, and her whole body arched as she threw back her head. She let out a long, tuneful moan like one of her songs as the muscles in her thighs tensed up, and her body was overtaken by a release so powerful that Lyn was almost scared she’d hurt her: a flood of juices had erupted from her, drenching Lyn’s hand and dripping rapidly down onto the stone floor. She pulled her fingers out just in time for Azura to collapse forward, her cheek squashing into the glass window.

“Ah… haa… haa…”

Lyn embraced her from behind, holding her tightly as she trembled in the afterglow. Azura's body was flush against hers, and she could hear her heart pounding in time with her own.

Slowly, Azura turned around in her arms, her bare back against the window, and gazed into Lyn’s eyes. Her expression was dazed and dreamy, and she seemed to be in a state of bliss. Her arms were wrapped around Lyn’s neck as she drew close, pressing their lips together. Lyn could taste some kind of fruity lip gloss mixed with the natural sweetness of her mouth, and the flavours worked wonderfully together. Azura’s tongue gently parted her lips, and Lyn accepted it, massaging it with her own. Azura’s left hand pulled away, and her long, thin fingers deftly worked at Lyn’s tunic, undoing the knots that kept it closed. She pulled it open and slipped her hand inside, running it across her bare skin.

Lyn gasped, and Azura smiled softly into the kiss. Her hand’s movement continued, sliding up Lyn’s chest and onto her shoulder. She pulled away for a moment, looking into her eyes with a gaze full of longing.

“Let me give you another dance, Lyn…” she breathed. “Let me show you these emotions that I can’t put into words…”

She pushed forward from the window, gently coaxing Lyn down towards the stone floor. Lyn leaned back, and Azura laid down on top of her, the heat of their bodies intermingling as skin touched skin. Azura nuzzled into Lyn’s neck, kissing it softly, and her hands parted the tunic fully to reveal the bare skin and panties beneath. Her fingers caressed Lyn’s thighs and hips before sliding beneath the elastic of her undergarment, which she tugged off in a single swift motion.

With all her dancer’s grace, she teased her way down Lyn’s body, moving from her neck to her chest, then up and down again in the motion of the waves. Her fingers grazed Lyn’s soft skin, and her lips soon followed. Lyn gasped as Azura worshipped her with her body, and her hands slid up and tangled in her flowing blue hair. It was long but light—as if rain pouring down.

Azura parted her mouth and planted a kiss on the inside of Lyn’s right thigh, then her left. Her kisses moved steadily inward, and Lyn’s heart pounded as she anticipated what would come next. Azura’s breath warmed her, and then her lips gently closed around her sensitive womanhood. Her tongue slipped in and out like the lapping of water against the shore, and Lyn’s head pressed back against the stone floor as the motions made her body squirm and writhe. Her lips closed more firmly, and she sucked gently, massaging Lyn with her tongue—then she stopped for a moment, looking up at her from between her legs.

“Would you like me to enter you?”

Words failed Lyn, and she could only nod eagerly.

Azura smirked, and quickly thrust her tongue deep inside Lyn. Lyn threw her head back, gasping and moving her hips against Azura, and the songstress closed her eyes and moved with her, continuing to massage her insides with her slim tongue. Her head bobbed up and down between Lyn’s legs, and Lyn moaned in a low voice unlike her own.

She felt something rising, welling up from deep within her, filling her and urging for an escape.

“It’s okay,” she heard Azura whisper. “You can enjoy yourself.”

With those words of encouragement, the dam inside Lyn broke, and her whole body spasmed in climax. Her muscles tightened and her skin burned, and for a moment she could only see white.

Azura came back up to her then, and Lyn’s afterglow was interrupted by a pair of lips on her own. Azura’s hand moved down and captured hers, and as she shifted her weight, Lyn felt herself opening up to her, letting her tongue slip into her mouth to dance.

A dance. That was what this was, too, wasn’t it? Even long after they’d abandoned the soft steps, the steady pace, and the proper form, it was still a dance. Feelings given their most physical form; feelings that couldn’t be conveyed purely through words.

Azura’s tongue slid away from Lyn’s, and she looked down at her, blush-faced and breathless.

“You dance… surprisingly well.”

“I have a good teacher,” Lyn replied.

The songstress’s lips curled up in a smile.

“There’s still a few days left until the Heroes’ Ball,” she said, “but you seem to be quite the expert already… Perhaps we _could_ participate, you and I.”

Lyn grinned. “The two of us in front of everyone else…? We’d have to be careful to control ourselves.”

Giggling, Azura brushed Lyn’s cheek with the back of her hand. “That shouldn’t be so difficult. It’s what happens afterwards, behind the privacy of a bedroom door, that really matters…”

She leaned in close, and her lips grazed Lyn’s earlobe.

“As you say, though, practice makes perfect. Shall we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which banner event was announced the very same morning I sat down to write this.
> 
> Suggestions for F/F rarepairs are as welcome as ever. There are still a couple from older stories I'm interested in doing, but I like to build up a steady list.


End file.
